Grim Reaper
Grim Reaper (死神 Shinigami) is a Take Over spell used by Blake Nogami. Description He gained this form by fighting and somehow defeating the being known as the Grim Reaper. When taking over the Grim Reaper, Blake is surrounded with extremely powerful and chaotic magical energies surrounding him, which then enlarge into a column of vast magical energy. From here, his appearance is dramatically changed, the most notable trait being long wavy hair he gains after the transformation. He gains a prominent black mask covering his entire head, with two vertical white lines running down the entirety of his mask in the same area where the eye slits are and two horns protruding from the side of the mask. Along with this, he is seen in a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with ragged ends and a black inner lining, under this he is seen wearing a pair of white hakama and is barefooted. It should be noted that the amount of magical power taken to use this very form makes this form only be able to be used once in every 24 hours, if used more than that, Blake can be taken over by the Grim Reaper entirely, making this form exceedingly dangerous. Abilities Immense Physical Enhancements: The very nature of this Take Over would suggest that Blake's own physical abilities are enhanced to their penultimate state. His physical strength is augmented to mind boggling levels; as a single movement from his hands is shown to shear the air that surrounds him. Attacks that are done upon him have to be of the strongest power to even scrape through his exceptionally durable skin, whilst he is fit to swat away magical blasts of enormous scales with a sole hand without any effort required. His speed; though not on the level of Solitary King has shown enough potency to visually eviscerate his enemies with a single movement whilst several are being taken at once. He has even shown himself to traverse large distances with a single step, displacing himself while doing so. These physical attributes are achieved through the exceptional condensation of magical power, the compression of it empowering every single cell in his body and causing an active increase in his cell production and regeneration, along with an immense enhancement to his neural synapses. Immense Magical Power: While his magical power is indeed compressed, it is also enhanced to incomprehensible levels. Even if a small portion is exerted as an aura, it is capable of decimating structures there and then due to it's enormous destructive potential. However Blake does not fully release this power, for he knows that it may easily consume him. Shinkūkaigan (真空開眼 Hollow Enlightenment) one of the few abilities that Blake possesses in his Grim Reaper form. The Grim Reaper delivers his victim's final fate in many-a-way, whether it be through a simple accident all the way to a conspiration. Shinkūkaigan is the manifestation of the forms of death that are present into a single corporeal form. An energy blast of absolute decimation; Blake focuses a small amount of magical power into his blade before letting it be released in a wave of tremendous power. At full power, this blast is capable of utterly annihilating its surroundings, leaving nothing but dust in its wake. Blake tends to use this on a weaker level against his opponents due to the immense power it poses. However, the energy blasts seem to have unique properties that relate to the form of Chaos, allowing probability to be changed in a negative way for his opponent, lessening their chances for survival. The blasts themselves are an unusual white color with a crimson outline. Jikoku Sōsa (時刻操作 Time Manipulation) Time itself is the mortal's greatest enemy. Without any knowledge; time's nefarious grasp comes and takes them away from the Earth, passing them unto the world above or below. As the Grim Reaper, Blake has the ability to control all forms of time, capable of showing himself to slow individuals or certain areas, haste them or negate them in their entirety. This extends to minute objects; in which he is capable of accelerating their growth, restoring them to a previous state or even disintegrate things upon a touch. Truly, this ability is extremely fearsome, however even the Grim Reaper himself has limitations, for he is limited to a specific sphere of influence, outside it, all are immune to his manipulation. *'Shiki' (死期 Time of Death) a technique of his Jikoku Sōsa. Blake is capable of accelerating the time of a specific object or being to the point where they completely rot due to having aged at such an accelerated rate. He is capable of emitting this as a miasma of sorts; causing an immense amount of destruction in his sphere of influence. However the miasma is limited to a single direction at any given time, thus preventing the use of an unidirectional assault or defense. *'Sōseiki' (創世期 Time of Creation) a technique of his Jikoku Sōsa. Blake is capable of manipulating the object's time and reversing it to the point where it returns to it's original default state. Blake is seen using this ability with the environment, allowing him to negate all attacks upon him by returning them to their base states. This causes most of the victims to have an unusual shock, allowing him to effortlessly sweep through their flanks.